Reto: Cien palabras
by Daffodille
Summary: Reto de San Valentin. La relación del dúo dinámico de la Warner Brothers explicado en cien palabras. BAFFY.
Este es un reto de San Valentin...en Marzo :v bueno, siempre es un buen momento para celebrar el amor. También es un reto que fui incapaz de cumplir, por lo que algunas palabras se quedaron sin nada, pero ya no quise seguir retrasando su publicación.

Es algo así como una colección de headcannons. Espero lo disfruten. Acepto sugerencias para las palabras que no hice xD.

* * *

 **Armonía.**

A pesar de sus personalidades aparentemente opuestas, Bugs podía ver lo similares que eran en realidad. Cada uno tenía lo que al otro le faltaba y eso los complementaba.

 **Modales.**

Daffy era irreverente y alocado y Bugs lo aceptaba con todos sus defectos. Sin embargo, cuando salían a cenar el pato hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para comportarse apropiadamente, pues sabía que el simple hecho de que lo intentara hacía a su pareja muy feliz.

 **Sincronía.**

Por muy diferentes que fueran, sus mentes trabajaban como una sola cuando de hacer travesuras se trataba.

 **Enfoque.**

El pato era distraído, pero podía pasar horas viendo a Bugs hablar. Incluso en las ocasiones en que no entendía que rayos le estaba contando.

 **Salto.**

A veces su relación se sentía como si hubiera dado un salto al vacío, pero siempre habría un trampolín marca ACME que detuviera la caída.

 **Parque.**

Con un novio tan propenso a lesiones como Daffy, hasta dar un paseo en el parque se convertía en un verdadero problema.

 **Algodón.**

Bugs aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a sentir una mano emplumada apretándole su colita de conejo de repente.

 **Caramelo.**

A la manera de ver del conejo, Daffy era como aquellas paletas picantes a las que, con un poco de perseverancia, se llegaba al centro dulce.

 **Frio.**

Teniendo a un novio con un pelaje tan cálido y una madriguera con chimenea, Daffy ya no tenía que volar al sur por el invierno.

 **Cabello.**

A Daffy le molestaba mucho tener la casa infestada de pelucas de mujer, pero lo olvidaba de inmediato al ver lo bien que le quedaban a Bugs.

 **Sostener.**

Algunas veces Daffy solo quiere tomar a Bugs y no dejarlo ir nunca, porque si se fuera simplemente no podría soportarlo.

 **Fotografía.**

Realmente no le gustaba que lo fotografiaran, pero cuando Bugs se acercaba con una cámara no le quedaba más que hacerlo reír con caras graciosas que se quedarían como recuerdo en un marco de plata.

 **Película.**

A pesar de que habían hecho menos de dieciocho cortometrajes animados juntos, ambos eran colocados como el gran dúo cómico de la Warner Bros y no podían estar más orgullosos de eso.

 **Música.**

La música era lo único en lo que siempre estaban de acuerdo, así que ambos disfrutaban cuando uno decidía poner un disco de Franz Lizt o Richard Wagner.

 **Paraíso.**

No haber dado la vuelta en Albuquerque no siempre representaba un problema. Cualquier lugar era un paraíso (y un infierno) si estaban juntos.

 **Jardín.**

Daffy era como un tornado que arrasaba con gran parte del bosque a su paso, pero sabía que la huerta de zanahorias de su pareja era sagrada y por eso aún no la había transformado en su campo de juegos.

 **Plumas.**

 **Nubes.**

¡Ah, acostarse en el césped a encontrarle formas a las nubes era su parte favorita del día! Así al menos podía ver por un momento las cosas que más anhelaba en el mundo y probablemente nunca tendría: Dinero, una gran mansión, una limosina, más dinero, un conej…Espera ¡¿Qué?!

 **Tierra.**

Viajar bajo tierra tenía sus pros y sus contras. Por un lado, el complejo de topo de Bugs ocasionaba que tuvieran que andar en una posición muy incómoda durante horas, algunas veces la tierra se le metía hasta por los oídos y siempre cabía la posibilidad de perderse _por no dar la vuelta en Albuquerque._ Pero, por el lado bueno, Daffy siempre iba detrás de Bugs y tenía una buena vista desde ahí…ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

 **Boda.**

A Daffy le gustaba estar presente cada vez que Bugs grababa sus episodios, pero había ciertas ocasiones en donde extrañamente llegaba alguien a hablarle de algún proyecto en los momentos menos oportunos. La razón era que los directores no querían que Daffy viera las escenas donde Bugs tenía que besar a sus co-estelares por temor a la reacción del pato. Y cuando tuvieron que grabar "Hare Trimmed" se tomaron medidas de seguridad más drásticas, pues nadie sabía que era capaz de hacer Daffy al ver el final de dicho episodio.

 **Banda.**

 **Jugar.**

Daba igual lo tranquilo que fuera Bugs o lo amargado que fuera Daffy, antes que nada ellos eran Looney Tunes y se comportaban como niños la mayor parte del día.

 **Tiempo.**

65 años juntos podía parecerle mucho a cualquiera, pero a ellos les parecía que fue apenas ayer cuando los eligieron para protagonizar la "Hunting Trilogy"

 **Gastar.**

Daffy era un avaro y odiaba gastar dinero en otros. Por eso en Navidad, San Valentin y días festivos procuraba poner su mejor cara de _No sé de qué me hablas_ cuando Bugs despertaba rodeado de brillantes cajas de regalo.

 **Adoración.**

La principal razón por la que Bugs quiso trabajar para la Warner Bros fue por su admiración a Daffy. Aún después de saber que su héroe es un completo cretino y superarlo en ser la estrella de la compañía, esa adoración todavía perdura, pero Bugs evita mencionarlo para no engrandecer el ego del plumífero.

 **Vida.**

 **Rezar.**

 **Rodillas.**

 **Zombie.**

 **Esqueleto.**

Con todas las explosiones, yunques, caídas, disparos y demás cosas que Daffy tenía que aguantar – y él mismo ocasionaba-, Bugs estaba impresionado de que sus huesos estuvieran completos.

 **Closet.**

Bugs todavía recordaba el día que decidió sincerarse con Daffy y "salir del closet". Aún reía al recordar la reacción del pato: _"¿Tú en el closet? ¡Necesitarías uno con Narnia adentro para poder ocultar lo que es evidente, dientón!"._

 **Espacio.**

Bugs aún no podía creerse que Daffy se hubiera tomado la frase "Luna de miel" tan literal, ni que se hubieran llevado la nave del set de Duck Dodgers sin permiso de la Warner, ni tampoco que hubieran explotado la luna y el planeta X de nuevo…

 **Abrigo.**

 **Colgar.**

 **Sabor.**

La única desventaja que había acerca de tener a un conejo como pareja eran las zanahorias. Daffy planeaba volver a explotarse con nitroglicerina si a Bugs se le ocurría un platillo más con aquel vegetal que tanto odiaba.

 **Agrio.**

Bugs a veces trataba de convencer a Daffy que se relajara un poco y controlara su temperamento, pero no solía insistir mucho en el tema ya que él mismo amaba a su pato gruñón como era y no quería que cambiara nada.

 **Uvas.**

 **Palacio.**

 **Sirvienta.**

Daffy a veces pensaba que ojala, con la tendencia que tenía Bugs de vestirse de chica, algún día se disfrazara de maid para él. Claro que estos pensamientos solo se quedaban en su mente.

 **Reina.**

 **Rey.**

 **Príncipe.**

" _Si tú eres 'El gran hechicero', ¿Entonces yo que soy?"_ Preguntó el conejo, siguiéndole la corriente a su pareja con sus fantasías. Daffy, después de pensárselo un momento, respondió: _"¿Que no es obvio? El príncipe que tengo que rescatar, tonto"._

 **Princesa.**

Daffy siempre había expresado sin tapujos su odio por Disney, por eso el día más vergonzoso de su vida fue cuando Bugs descubrió que tenía una colección edición especial de todas las películas de princesas ocultas en el armario.

 **Torre.**

 **Rescate.**

Cuando Elmer, Sam, la bruja Hazel o el Coyote acechaban, Daffy intentaba con toda su loca emoción ser el héroe y rescatarlos a ambos… Obviamente solo empeoraba la situación y Bugs tenía que encargarse de todo y además, hacerlo parecer como si hubiera sido obra de Daffy.

 **Caballero.**

 **Empeñar.**

 **Consolar.**

Daffy estaba tan acostumbrado a perder y ser humillado, que nadie más que él comprendía lo que sentía Bugs hacia Cecilio Tortuga. E incluso se permitía burlarse un poco de lo mal perdedor que era su pareja.

 **Precio.**

Cuando Bugs le decía calmadamente que _Había cosas que el dinero no puede comprar,_ Daffy siempre le respondía tajante que _Mencionara una,_ pero aún sin la respuesta del conejo, Daffy lo sabía: Bugs era una de esas cosas.


End file.
